independent study
by boxonarock
Summary: unfinished homework (plus) creepy old mansion (equals) strange encounter [au]
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

 **WARNING: I briefly looked over this so there are probably several mistakes.**

* * *

Okay, to make things clear, I never liked homework, especially when it's given during the _summer break,_ which is probably why I always wait until the last minute to copy some stuff down from the rest of the group. By rest of the group, I mean Olette, since she's the smartest out of all of us.

Anyways, there's two days before summer vacation is over, we didn't finish our independent study.

Basically, we were in deep shit.

To make things worse, Olette refused to let us copy her homework. (Or as Hayner said it: "How could you destroy our yearly tradition?")

So she left early. Perfect.

Pence (being the second smartest of our little group) suggested that we can go search the old mansion in the forest. I thought it was a pretty decent idea, since there are some creepy stories about the old thing.

So here we are, in front of the old mansion.

We all stared at the gate, which was locked, that guarded the mansion. I'd be lying if that didn't give us the spooks.

"Yo Pence, what's the story we're going to investigate 'bout this old thing?" Hayner asked.

Pence scanned through his list, "There have been sightings of a mysterious girl in the second floor window."

"So who wants to go for recon?" I asked, half-smiling.

Commence awkward silence. (And intense staring.)

After a whole two minutes of silence, Hayner pats me on the back, "Thanks for volunteering, Roxas!"

(I am currently cursing up a storm in my head.)

"Go Roxas, we're counting on you!" They fake cheer as I started to climb up the gate, rolling my eyes while I was at it.

I flipp the bird at them when I got on the other side, and Hayner threw a rock at me, which missed. Pffft, typical Hayner.

I open the mansion door, and was immediately greeted by thousands of maids and butlers who all said "Welcome home, master."

…

Yeah, I was just yanking your chain there.

I was actually greeted by thousands of spider webs in _my face._

No, seriously.

They're stuck _on my face._

You can't say that's not nasty.

I think some got in my mouth…

On a scale from one to freaking hell, how much does my life suck now? The Mysterious Abyss.

Anyways, back to my mission.

So I make my way up to the white room where the creepy ghost was supposed to appear at the window. Totally not creeped out right now, _totally._

I pep talk myself as I approach the door: _Okay, Roxas, you can do it, you can do it. All those struggle fights proved that you are a man; you're not backing out of this because of some ghost. Nope, nope, nope. You are a man, deal with it. Don't be scared of some haunted mansion. Now just open the door, and get all of this nonsense over with so you can go home and finish worrying about the independent study._

I open the door. I am blinded, seriously, how much white can you put in one room? The floor was white, the ceiling was white, the walls were white, the table was white, even the flowers on the table were white.

To be honest, it's kind of weird for the flowers to be fresh; how are they not wilted? There's barely any dust either, unlike the rest of the mansion, someone clearly put time into cleaning this room. Maybe they should take the time to dust out the rest of the place. Then there are these weird…drawings. They're just kind of everywhere, spread out all over the place.

This room is pretty creepy, but compared to the rest of the mansion, the creep factor is a definite zero.

I see the window where the ghost girl is supposed to appear; maybe I should screw with Hayner and Pence by pretending to be the ghost as revenge for forcing me up here. Those _assholes._

I creep towards the window and brushed away the curtains when a hand touched my shoulder with the gentlest touch.

" _Shit!_ "

I don't think I can really explain my reaction. I spun around and jumped back at the same time so I slammed my back against the window sill, so all I can comprehend was the searing pain in my back and this girl standing in front of me.

Wait.

Girl.

Ghost.

Window.

 _Fuck._

I was about to _get the hell out of that place_ despite my shock from my collision against the wall when the ghost girl suddenly spoke with a soft voice.

"A-are you okay?" She crouched down and her brow was scrunched with worry. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm sorry I trespassed, ma'am."

She furrowed her pale brow. "Ma'am?"

I kneeled and clasped my hands in prayer, "Oh god, Miss, please let me go! My friends are out there waiting for me and they'll be worried for my well-being! I'm so sorry that I- we trespassed your former humble home!"

" _What?_ " She gasped. "Is this about the mansion? There are no ghosts here. Yes, this place is a little creepy, but _no_ , there are no ghosts here."

I stared up at her.

"There are no ghosts here." I repeated.

She took her hand in mine; it was warm. "See? I'm alive." She sighed a little, "I agree that this mansion might be a little… rusty, but it's not exactly haunted."

The girl rested beside me, "My grandpa lived here and he passed away a few months ago, so I decided to come here and clean up a little before I started school here. I thought it was a shame to just destroy this place since it was still very nice."

I laughed stupidly, "I thought you were this ghost that haunted this place. People said they saw a ghost girl at the window."

"Oh? That's interesting." She giggled a little. "I guess I should have made my presence a little stronger when I moved in."

We sat there for a little while before I realized the guys were waiting up on me.

"Oh _shit,_ I got to go." I scrambled up on my feet and toward the door, "I guess I'll see you around…"

"Naminé."

"Naminé. I'm Roxas, by the way." I scratched my head, "Sorry for breaking and entering."

She smiled at me. "I'll let you off for now; I guess I should get that door replaced anyway."

* * *

"Roxas! What took you so long, man?" Hayner called as I climbed over the gate.

Pence hurried up to me, "So? How was recon?"

I glanced at the window, and shrugged, "It was all bogus, nothing supernatural at all."

"Really? Oh, well then, it wouldn't be an interesting report, but at least it'll be a report." Pence sighed. He dejectedly took one photo of the mansion; for report purposes, I guess. "Alright, let's go back and finish this thing."

Hayner exasperatedly threw his hands out, " _Finally!_ I've been waiting for this day to be over since ever."

I looked back at the mansion and saw a silhouette at the window, I waved a little at it, and the person on the other side waved back.

* * *

 **I dug this up from my computer a while back and tried to finish it, and then I forgot about it, then I found it again and I actually finished it! This was a stupid thing I made a year ago and it has stupid jokes I thought were funny at the beginning. Oh well. but anyway, enjoy!**

 **kthxbye.**

 **-boxonarock**


End file.
